


Summer Camp

by Skzauss



Series: Demigods and dramas [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism?, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Camp Half-Blood (Percy Jackson), Demigods, Don't question the typos, Everything is made on my phone, Gen, Greek Mythology - Freeform, Help, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, M/M, Mentioned Other K-pop Artist(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Percy Jackson References, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-08 00:50:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21467323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skzauss/pseuds/Skzauss
Summary: It's dark when you're alone. Jeongin feels alone, he doesn't feel home. He wants to leave, to find a real home.Inspired by greek myths and the Percy Jackson series. I'm a sucker for it so shush
Relationships: Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Series: Demigods and dramas [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1547416
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Summer Camp

"Fucking get out of my sight, shithead. You're a nuisance to look at." A gruff man with messy hair said, surrounded by beer cans on the coffee table of the living room. The 17 year old Jeongin never says anything and retreats quietly to his room. There, he could hear his parents fight again. Over him. "He's a fucking retard. Why do you even keep him, bitch." A painful smack could be heard but at this point, Jeongin didn't care anymore. All he wants is to take a long bath, play with the water, listen to some quiet music and sleep his tiredness away.

He puts his bag down, grabbing some clothes to change into once he bathes. The bathroom in his bedroom was able to completely muffle every other sound in the house, leaving him in serenity. Completely stripped of any clothings, Jeongin sits in the bathtub, quietly playing with the water. He daydreams a lot, even when he's doing something. So he's quietly questioning his sanity when he sees a small rainbow forming where the water splashed at the edge of his bathtub. "What the heck..." He sprays more water and a small rainbow formed again, this time with a voice seemingly coming out of it. _"Come here,"_ The voice is soothing, warm and gentle._ "You won't have to be afraid here,"_

Yeah, Jeongin's gone crazy. He's seeing rainbows form and voices echoing in his bathroom, prompting him to go somewhere unknown. Deciding he had enough of playing around, he steps out to dry himself and wears a black hoodie paired with dark grey sweatpants. The one thing he should be thankful for is that his parents still provides him clothings. Dinner isn't really appealing to Jeongin right now so he just sat down and ate some granola bar he had in his snack drawer. He tried concentrating on his homework but the voice he kept hearing was hypnotising. It felt so reliable and longing.

His spacing out had been interrupted when the door to his room had been slammed open by his furious looking father. For a moment, Jeongin forgot what happened and in that moment he had been forcefully shoved to the floor. The pain shoots up from his left arm and it escapes as a small whimper from his mouth. "You fucking trash." A kick to his abdomen. "Can't even do anything right." A punch on the cheek. "Worthless rat." A shove to the leg of his bed. "A fucking mistake." Another kick to his stomach, eliciting a cry from him. "Be fucking obedient and don't come down." Finally, Jeongin was able to be alone. He must've been drinking too much again, he thought. The excruciating pain was hard to contain so he had crawled into the bathroom and grabbed a first aid kit.

After washing off all the blood, Jeongin took out the necessary things he need. He winced every time he had to press a cotton soaked in alcohol to the cuts he had acquired. Wrapping the wound with a gauze should be enough. But his ribs ached so something must've been broken. A small sigh escapes his lips. _Run, _says the voice in his head. And truthfully, running away seems so appealing right now. He doesn't want to die miserable in a household that didn't love him. He doesn't want to die just because he wasn't strong. If anything, he'd rather die trying to gain freedom. And that's enough for him to clean up, pack up for his shitty excuse of a trip. Extra clothes, some snack, the money he made with part time jobs, all shoved into a black backpack he'd kept for a while. Going out the front door is safer but he couldn't risk getting caught so the window it is. Thank god his room is just on the second floor.

There was a pipe that ran down the side of his bedroom wall so he uses that as a stepping stool. Pain shoots up his body every time he steps wrong but he kept going. Towards freedom. Once safely on the ground, he sprints out to the main road, away from the place he had called home. He ran, pain coursing through his already weak frame, to nowhere in particular. Eventually, he was out of his neighbourhood and somewhere unrecognizable. It should be scart, being somewhere unknown but Jeongin has the feeling he won't be alone and cold anymore. 

**Author's Note:**

> .....
> 
> Was that good? Jeonginnie, baby, I'm sorry ;-;


End file.
